Original Sin
by phantom6
Summary: The tittle doesn't tell much... But it's about Haruka and Michiru... Alt universe... Not OOC (I hope)... Ratings may change later...
1. Prelude and performance

A twelve-year-old girl knelt beside two people.

"No..." whispered the girl.

"Be strong my child. We love you, always."

"Kasan, tousan. Don't leave me."

"We are sorry. But now the burden is yours to shoulder. It's a heavy one, but I know you can do it."

Tears threatened to fall.

"No I can't..."

"We have trained you well." The mother of the child strokes away a stray hair that covered the child's forehead. The father wiped away the tears that ran down the checks. "Be strong, Michi." Her father dropped his hand. "We will always be with you." Her mother's hand dropped.

"No..." Michiru gave a heart retching cry.

As the music died down, the entire hall exploded with applause. The audience stood up to give the violinist a standing ovation. The violinist bowed and made her way to the back stage.

"Well done! Excellent performance Kaioh-san," one of the back stage crew congratulated her.

"Arigato," she bowed slightly to the person and made her way to the dresser room. She carefully placed her glass violin in the case. After applying rosin on the string of her bow, she placed it in the case also. She closed the case and sat in front of the dresser mirror.

knock

"Hai?"

"Michiru. Remember that there will be a ball tonight that you have to attend tonight. Do hurry up," said her manager.

"Hai, Yamou-san."

She stood up and decided against changing so she freshened up her make-up, picked up her violin case and left the room.


	2. The race

"It looks like it's gonna be a close one folks. We'll have to wait for the judges' decision," shouted the announcer. "And... I have the results with me... And the winner is... Tenoh Haruka!"

The crowd went wild.

"Despite driving a wounded vehicle and nursing an injury from the previous race, he had managed to beat the rest and clinch the championship!"

As the drivers sprayed champagne at Haruka for revenge, a short, gruffy-looking man walked towards Haruka.

"Haruka!" he shouted. "Remember there's a ball tonight and you have to attend!"

"Hai, Shinji-sensei."

"Hurry Haruka," shouted Shinji.

"Hai hai sensei..." murmured Haruka.

"I know that you don't like to go to such function but the sponsor asked for your presence."

"..."

"All right. How 'bout this... If you go, I'll cancel your garage duty for a week."

"..."

"Two weeks."

"..."

"A month."

"Deal!" Haruka grinned.

"Remember to behave yourself!"

"Hai hai... smile at people, greet them, be polite, flash my most charming smile, sweep all the girls off their feet..."

"All right all right. Just the first three will do." Shinji did an animation sweat drop.


	3. Flirting?

"Michiru, this is the CEO of XXX company," introduced her manager.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Michiru.

"Would you like a dance, Michiru-san," asked the CEO.

"No thank you. I'm kind of tired from the concert that I had this afternoon."

Michiru excused herself.

"Tenoh-san! I follow every race of yours," said the girl.

"Arigato." Haruka flashed her trademark smile.

"Haruka! Over here!" shouted Shinji. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Excuse me." Haruka nodded to the girl.

"Michiru, there's someone I want you to meet. He's same age as you. I think you both will be able find a topic to talk about."

"Hello Shinji," greeted Michiru's manager.

"Sasha!" Shinji greeted back.

"So is this your beau? Sensei," whispered Haruka.

Shinji elbowed her in the stomach.

"Let me introduce. This is Tenoh Haruka, my young protégé. And the young lady behind you is?"

"She's Kaioh Michiru. My star violinist."

Michiru bowed to Shinji and Haruka. "Nice to meet you."

"Michiru-chan. I'm gonna steal your manager for awhile. I let Haruka entertain you. You will entertain the lady would you?"

Haruka didn't reply, for she was captivated by Michiru's beauty.

"Haruka!"

"Ah... Hai sensei." Came a husky reply.

Shinji and Sasha left the two, hand in hand.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru. Nice to meet you." She extended out her hand.

"Tenoh Haruka. Just call me Haruka. The pleasure is all mine Kaioh-san." Haruka shook her hand.

Then there was silence. Both did not know what to say. Haruka suddenly crossed her arm across her chest and bowed to Michiru.

"Would be wrong if I don't ask you for a dance. Would you honour me with a dance? Kaioh-san."

"Only if you call me Michiru."

"All right then. Would you grace me with a dance? Michiru." Haruka held out her hand. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's hand to accept the invitation.

As they walked to the dance floor, the orchestra struck up a slow tune. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck as Haruka wraps her arms around Michiru's tiny waist. They moved with the music.

His eyes are so alluring. And he looks absolutely dashing in his suit. 

"So... Michiru... you're a violinist?"

"Hai. Being a violinist has been a dream of mine. How about you?"

"Well... When I was young, Shinji-sensei took me out for a ride in his racecar and since then I fell in love with racing."

Both started to loosen up.

"I've seen your paintings during the summer exhibition. I must say. You are really good. I even bought some of your paintings."

"Which ones?"

"The painting of the sea, the other of the sky."

"Those were my favourites."

The two talk as they dance. They became more and more comfortable with each other.

"Michiru," shouted Sasha. "We have to go now."

Michiru nodded. She turned to Haruka. "You know, I like to know you better." She took out her handkerchief and lipstick. Using her lipstick, she wrote her private number on it. She folded it and put it inside Haruka's pocket. She tiptoed and whispered into Haruka's ear. "Call me." She winks and left.

Haruka stood there, watching her leave.

"Looks like she's flirting with you eh? Haruka."

"Sensei!"

Michiru took out a leather jacket and put it on. She opened the door and stepped out of her house. As she strolled in the park, a tingling sensation ran up and down her spine. She broke into a slow jog, which soon became a sprint. She came to a clearing. Her senses screaming "Danger!" to her. She looked around, arms up like a boxer. A rustling sound came behind her. She spun around. A hell spawn rushed towards her. She easily evaded the thing. Extending her right arm, Michiru shouted out, "Kaioh Blade!" A sword emerged out of her palm. She grasped the handle of the sword and faces the hell spawn. The hell spawn was already rushing towards her again. It's claw swiping at her. She duck and swipe her leg to trip the beast. The beast came down hard. Wasting no time, Michiru beheaded the beast and it crumbled into dust.

"This is just only a greeting, demon-hunter." The speaker crushed the goblet in anger as he looked into the screen. "There would be more."

As Haruka was clearing her pocket, she found the paper Michiru had given her. She looked at the numbers and dumped the pants into the washing machine.


	4. Lunch ?

My thanks to everyone who has reviewd my fics. Arigato gozaimasu.

To apl85. It is suppose to be a prologue paragraph. But somehow the paragraph breaker that was supposed to be there didn't appear. (Mmmm... i wonder...) It is a flashback, but it didn't happened on the stage.

Now on with the next instalment.

Haruka picked up the handset. Glancing at the numbers, she punched in the number onto the phone. After a few dial tones, a voice answered.

"Moshi. Michiru here. Who is it?"

"Erm... Hey. This is Haruka. The racer you talk to last night."

Michiru's heart did a somersault. "Haruka! Didn't expect you to call."

"Well... I was wondering if you are free later in the afternoon. We could meet up for lunch." Why am I so nervous? I'm just asking her out for lunch.

"Great. I'm free in the afternoon."

"Where do you live? I'll pick you up."

Michiru gave her the address. Then they hanged up. Michiru changed to a sundress and put on shades. Looking at the watch she sees that it was time. She picked up her violin case and left her house. As she reached the bottom floor, a yellow Ferrari stopped in front of her. The window went down.

"Hello pretty lady. Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"Well I was waiting for friend, but I think he's late." She opened the door and sat next to the driver.

"Whom were you waiting for? Pretty lady?"

"The great Tenoh Haruka." She smiled.

Haruka laughed. "That's flattering."

Haruka pulled up at a restaurant. "This restaurant is good," said Haruka. She parked the car. She got out of the car and opened the door for Michiru. She extended out her hand and Michiru took it gracefully. She shut the door and locked her car.

"Good afternoon Tenoh-san. Table for how many?"

"For two please."

"This way then." The waiter guided the couple to an empty booth at the end of the restaurant. He handed them the menu. He left the couple to let them decide their order.

"What do you recommend?"

"Well, the set lunch is good."

"All right then, I'll take it."

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked.

"We'll take two of the set lunch."

"Okay sir. Your lunch will be served soon."

As the waiter leave, the two continued their conversation from last night. They stopped once when their food were served. They continued again as they eat. They knew each other better after the meal.

Haruka was an orphan from young. She met Shinji when she was four. He had been her surrogate father since then. Shinji sensei brought her to the track when she was six. After watching a race, she fell in love with racing. Her sensei taught her how to go-kart. As soon as she reached the age of sixteen, he taught her how to drive a car. Once she reached the age of eighteen, she went to get her license. After that she's been in the racing stint then.

"You should have seen Shinji-sensei's face when I won the junior race as the youngest racer. He was the record holder. His jaws just dropped."

===============================

Michiru, like Haruka was an orphan. She lost her parents at the age of twelve. Her mother taught her how to play the violin. A talent scout around the age of seven spotted her. She was lucky that her manager took her in when her parents died. She's had been studying and touring around the world since then.

As they finish the last morsel of their food, Michiru opened her handbag and passed Haruka something.

"Eh? 'Fantasy night'?" Haruka read the prints on the ticket.

"I'm having a concert tonight and I was wondering if you would be able to make it."

"Of course I can."

"Great. I have to go now. I need to prepare for the concert."

"I give you a lift."

"Arigato."


	5. Concert and a new romance?

Sorry for the weird line break. Cos everytime i put a normal one, it refuse to appear... -.-;

My thanks to everyone who had r/r. Arigato.

Now on with the next instalment.

Haruka sat at the stall seat, listening to Michiru tuning the violin, playing a few tune to see how the hall's acoustic is. The phone inside her coat vibrated.

"Moshi."

"Haruka, Shinji-san wants you to be at the garage ASAP," said Mamori, one of the mechanics.

"Be right there."

Haruka looked at her watch. Five o'clock. She went to the deli opposite the concert hall and bought a Caesar salad. She rushed back to the concert hall and asked one of the backstage crew where Michiru's dress room was. Following the instructions she found the room, hidden at the end of the corridor. She entered the room and left the salad on a table. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, left it beside the salad and left the room.

Michiru looked around and noticed Haruka missing. Where is he? She walked into her room and saw the salad. Beside it was a note:

Hiya, don't know if you got time to buy something you eat. Got you salad. Gone back to the track. Got something on. Will be back to listen to your concert, promise. Haruka.

Michiru smiled. She picked up the salad and dug in with gusto. After she finished, she changed into an aqua green dress that complimented her curves. Michiru picked up a ribbon and tied her hair. Inspecting herself in the mirror, Michiru made sure that she looked presentable. She picked up the violin and bow when one of the crew called out that the concert will begin in fifteen minutes.

,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,. .,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,., ,.,.,.,.,.

Haruka stood in front of the rows of fresh flowers. What kind of flowers does she like? She almost threw up her hand in despair.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

Haruka turned and saw the florist. "Yes. I need a bouquet."

"What kind of flowers would you like?"

"Erm.... You help me decide. It's for a friend who is having a concert."

The florist gave Haruka a smile. She picked out several flowers and arranged them. She wrapped them up in a yellow paper and handed it to Haruka. Haruka paid her the money and left the shop.


	6. Backstage

My thanks again to everyone who has r/r. Arigato..

So now on with the next installment...

Haruka was overwhelmed by the beautiful sound of the violin. It felt liked the ocean. Gentle yet strong. Calm yet dangerous at time. As the last note died, the hall was as silent as a church. Haruka stood up, clapping her hands. Slowly the audience stood up, clapping. Soon, the hall erupted with cheers and applause. Haruka left her seat and made her way to the backstage as Michiru curtsied to the audience. On her way, she met the person who passed her the note from Michiru. The person grinned at her. "That way." He pointed a room to her. "It's Kaioh-san's."

"Erm. Thanks."

,.,. .,.,., .,.,.,., .,.,.,., .,.,.,., .,,.,.,., .,,.,.,., ,.,.,.,

Michiru entered her room. Haruka was already there with a bouquet of flowers.

The sight of Haruka almost took her breath away. "Hey there."

Haruka turned around. "Congratulations on the great performance." She handed Michiru the bouquet.

"Arigato." Michiru accepted the bouquet.

"Say, is anyone driving you home? If not I can give you a lift home."

"Nope. I accept your offer then. You let me change first."

Haruka stood there as Michiru placed the violin in the case. She turned around and looked at Haruka.

"I'm going to change. You could stay if you want but I think tongues will go wagging that we are doing indecent stuff in the dresser." Michiru winked.

Haruka did an animation sweat drop. She left the room immediately. Moments later, Michiru emerged out of the room. Haruka offered to carry her violin case. The backstage crew waved good-bye to her. Some closer to her gave her the 'He's your boyfriend?' look. She shot back the 'No he isn't' look. Watching the wordless exchange between Michiru and the backstage crew, she was able to decipher what the exchange was. The edge of her mouth curled up a little. Although a little, Michiru still caught it.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing." Haruka replied quickly, wiping the grin off. They reached Haruka's car. She opened the door for Michiru. On the way, she made fun of Michiru.

"Damm."

"Nani?"

"I should have stayed in the room while you change."

"Ara!?"

"Since tongues are going to wag even though I wasn't in the room while you change, I should have stayed and help you change." Haruka grinned.

"Haruka! You pervert!" Michiru mockingly scolded her.

"So...are you hungry?" Haruka asked.

Michiru was about to open her mouth to accept the dinner invitation when she felt a tingling sensation running up and down her spine. "Not tonight. Tired. Tomorrow?"

"Okay" Haruka nodded. She pulled the car to a stop. She got out of the car and opened the door for Michiru.

"Well Haruka. You sure know how to spoil a lady." Michiru smiled. She kissed Haruka on the cheek. "Good night."

Haruka blushed painfully. "Good night" she murmured.

Once she saw Michiru opening the door to her house, she got into the car and sped off. After Haruka was gone, Michiru placed the violin case on the table, put on a jacket and ran to the Juban park. Upon reaching the park, she found someone there, finishing off six-legged hell spawn. The figure turned towards her slightly and extended his wings, a pair of bat wings and a pair of angel wings, and took off.


End file.
